Beginning Anew: Broken Homes
by streetpanther
Summary: When Darry is given the chance to go to college for free, Soda and Ponyboy freely volunteer to go live with their soc grandparents in Pennsylvania for however long it takes Darry to graduate. (complete summary inside)
1. A Proposal

**Beginning Anew: Broken Homes**

**Chapter 1: _A Proposal _**

**Ponyboy's Point of View**

When I sat down on the couch at six o' clock, watching Mickey Mouse on the television with Two-Bit, I never expected my life to take a sudden turn that second. But it did, and that was what matters, was that my life changed in a short few phone calls.

Hard to believe a phone call can change your life, and make you realize you can't escape separation, isn't it? But that was what happened, all the same.

When the phone rang just that moment and Soda answered it, "Hello?" I didn't even notice really. We were always getting phone calls from school, work, our friends, the social workers and parents complaining that their daughters were skipping school to gawk at Soda (Soda was a real looker, according to those girls, and also according to them, I looked a lot like him. So was I a real looker?)

"Yes, Darrel Curtis lives here." Sodapop said through the phone receiver or whatever it's called. I froze then. Darry, my oldest brother, he just never got phone calls. They were always for Sodapop or me or sometimes even Two-Bit, who although he didn't live with us, was here everyday at precisely seven o' clock to drop me and Steve off at school, every morning.

Two-Bit loved school, even though he was nineteen and not even half way through his junior year (he had turned nineteen four weeks ago.) I didn't see why he didn't bother with dropping out. He only went to school for kicks. Two-Bit did everything for kicks, almost, and if you ask me, he was a bit of a conformist. If we jumped into the Arkansas river, ol' Two-Bit would be hot on our heels.

We called Keith, Two-Bit, because Keith always had to get his two bits worth in. Two-Bit was proud of his long, rusty-colored sideburns and his eyes were a dancing, reckless gray. He had the most comical grin in the entire world and he reminded me of Will Rogers. It was probably the grin, I guess... Two-Bit was overly obsessed with booze, blonds and Mickey Mouse. I know that that is the weirdest combination in the world, but it's the honest-to-god truth.

Well, anyway, I watched as Sodapop handed Darry the phone. Darry listened to what the person on the phone was saying and his eyes widened, real big and a grin spread across his face. I hadn't seen him grin like that in ages. He hadn't even grinned like that when mom and dad were alive.

"Well, I'm not so sure," I heard Darryl saying to the person. "I have two boys to take care of. But I think that if you give me some time that I can take care of it." Darry listened to what the person was saying and frantically grabbed a pencil and a piece old scrap paper and frantically scribbled down a name and a number. "Yes, I'll call you when I get more information." Thank you very much Mr. DiPietro!" Darry said into the phone before hanging it up and he said in a husky voice, "Boys, I'm going to college!"

Hey there everyone! I hope you're enjoying my story so far. It should be really good. It'll be from Ponyboy's perspective the entire time because I'm tired of doing SLASH's. This story isn't a romance, so y'all are lucky. Already wrote a romance and it was too mushy gushy, but I'm writing that anyway. I'll update all the time and add chappy's and all that junk, but it'll be kinda hard for me because I'm balancing about another 6 stories too.

It's safe to say that this story will be my best because I experienced a lot of the events in this story that I am going to make Ponyboy experience! Don't worry, Pony and Soda won't die. They might get jumped, but really they'll just expirience what it's like being a greaser stuck in a soc neighborhood and basically (except for the gangs of greasers that you will meet in this story) a soc filled town! They'll see that living the life of luxury isn't so great and it'll show from Pony's perspective how it's like being new to the whole 'rich' thing.

Well, I guess that's it. I hope y'all read my other stories. I'm hoping to do a lot more. They are all currently Outsiders Fan Fictions, but I'll be doing some for The Thief Lord and maybe one for A Series of Unfortunate Events. Well, see y'all later!

Love ya,

Street Panther 1 (SP1)


	2. My Bags Are Packed

**Beginning Anew: Broken Homes**

**Chapter 2: My Bags Are Packed**

**Ponyboy's Point of View**

My bags were packed and me and Soda were ready to go. Two weeks ago I wouldn't have believed it if someone told me that my brother Darry was going to college and my other brother, Soda, and I were going to live with our grandparents whom our parents never liked to speak of. I just would've thought the person telling me was nuts, but it was the cold, hard truth.

I was proud of Darry, sure, but that didn't change the fact that he was sending Sodapop and I away just so that he could get an education. I had thought that we would always stay together as a family and as a gang, but Sodapop and I wouldn't see Darry for two years. We wouldn't see our friends Steve and Two-Bit. We wouldn't see the familiar people and places and more importantly we wouldn't see Tulsa, Oklahoma, or even the southwest. We were living all the way up in a small town outside of Allentown, Pennsylvania.

I had helped a sobbing Sodapop pack shirts, jeans, magazines, cigarette's and hair grease into a plastic Tasty Freeze bag. It was all we had, really. You get used to having nothing as a greaser, nothing but long hair, a reputation for being a hood and the one worthwhile thing that a greaser had; a gang of friends...

I knew that Sodapop was still in love with Tulsa but I myself was glad; we were going to live in the country! In the country, there are just people; no soc's, no greasers, just people. I once heard this real classy greaser by the name of JC telling a member of his gang, "I grew up in a family of soc's, and ya know what? My old man became a drunk because he was so pathetic that he couldn't handle his boring life, so we had to move. My old man took off and my mom had to get a lousy job just to pay the rent and ya know what else? I'm damn glad we moved because otherwise I would've never grown up. I think that the only way you _really _grow up is by walking ten miles in the other guys shoes. I walked in the other guys shoes for the past fourteen years..."

I had heard a lot about the wisdom of the hoodlum JC before (mainly from Steve who buddies around with ol' JC a lot) but before, I had thought that so called 'wisdom' was a bunch of bull, until I met JC. He had this dreamy look to his wicked eyes. Those eyes scared the shit out of me if you wanna know the truth. The left one was a smokey gray and the right one was blazing blue, like Dally's. That's probably what scared me the most. JC had been Dally's cousin, and they were everything, and nothing, alike.

But was JC right? Did you really not appreciate what you had until you lost it? It had to be a yes. Because right then was the first time I was going to miss the whole, 'grease vs. soc' thing. How little did I know. I had no clue, that where soc's go, greasers are sure to follow.

But, right then I was living in my little fantasy of happiness, imagining myself reading _Gone With The Wind_ under a weeping willow. That would be nice, no, that would be great. That would be _tuff_. I was just too damn happy to even notice how racked up looking Sodapop was and I kind of felt bad and quit jumping on the bed.

"Sorry you feel so bad about this Soda," I told him in a hushed voice, "But I'm so sick of this grease, soc thing, ya know?"

He nodded his head solemnly and looked up at me, right into my eyes and right through my soul. I noticed how glassy his eyes were and I was sure he was about to cry; "Ya know what, Ponyboy?" he beagn, still looking into my eyes, "I'm kind of glad we're going and getting away from all of this crap, but we're going to live with Soc's! We can't change; how could we? And if we don't change, we're dead-soc meat for sure..."

I nodded my head with understanding, knowing that he was right even though I didn't want to admit it. "Well, ya know what?" I said, hotly throwing some hair grease into the bag, "Those social dorks will just hafta deal with us Oklahoma greasers, whether they wanna or not!" Sodapop laughed and threw a pillow at me which of course began a pillow fight; it only ended when Steve and Two-Bit hauled Soda and me off of each other, suppressing their laughs. It was just like the old days, in a way...

**CinderBrat: Thanks for reviewing, I won't mention things that people already know from now on; sorry it took me forever to update; I've had writers block...**


	3. Planes Are Evil!

**A/N: WHOOT! My writers block is finally over! Thanks everyone who reviewed; this story should rock all of y'all's socks! I put me in this story only without my real name; those of you who know me well enough will know who it is! Oh, and since the whole summary for this story didn't show up like it was supposed to, I'll put it here.**

**SUMMARY: When Darry is given the chance to go to college for free, Soda and Ponyboy freely volunteer to go live with their soc grandparents in Pennsylvania for however long it takes Darry to graduate. Ponyboy and Sodapop are quickly happy that they got away from the stresses of the grease vs. soc battles, but they soon discover that where soc's are, greasers are sure to follow. (Johnny and Dally ARE dead in this story... Sorry!)**

**animalsare4real**: **Thanks much!**

**babyface9119: Thank you! I made it a small town outside of Allentown Pennsylvania because that's where I grew up. Now I live in Philadelphia, but I grew up right outside of Allentown and that's where I know best!**

**blame it on the government: Yeah, that's alright, but I can't e-mail ya because my computer is being so evil! Sorry :(**

**CHAPTER 3: Planes Are Evil!!!**

**Ponyboy's Point of View**

The plane ride was nine hours long and I was surprised Soda survived through it; he kept on fidgeting and woke me up to talk to me because he didn't know what else to do. I had read and slept most of the way but I had to stop to talk to Soda of course and answer question after stupid question and I almost had an image of my hands around Soda's throat, shutting him up but I just dealt with it.

We drove from the airport in a city called Philadelphia that was even bigger than Philadelphia and the drive was about another three hours just to reach Allentown where Soda, me and our driver, Mr. Emmerson, bought us a couple of bottle of pop and some chips which was alright with me seeing as how I hadn't eaten breakfast that morning because we only had time to say good-bye to the gang before zooming off with our bags to the airport.

After we had eaten, we drove out of Allentown and into more of a countryish landscape. After about thirty miles of driving we pulled into a neighborhood with a bunch of fancy houses lined up and a big lake at the bottom of the hill that the houses rested on. The sight was beautiful but I couldn't help but feel bad about the whole thing. I just wished things could go back to the way things used to be...

Mom would be baking us a chocolate cake and Darry and dad would be passing a football around in the back yard while Steve and Sodapop would be wrestling each other in the living room. Two-Bit would be cracking up at Mickey Mouse and Dally, Johnny and I would be hanging around in the kitchen, talking now and then.

But I knew that things couldn't go back to the way they were because mom, dad, Johnny and Dally were all dead and Sodapop and I were hundreds of miles away from Two-Bit, Steve and Darry, so we would have to make the best of what we had; at least I had Sodapop.

"You both remind me _so _much of your father." that was grandma Banks saying that and it definitely didn't sound like a compliment; she was glaring down at us and looking at the grease in our hair. I was surprised that grandma and pappy were my mothers parents; they looked nothing alike. Grandma's eyes would appear soft and caring to a stranger, but she was glaring at us with cold and shrewd eyes, full of hatred. And pappy Banks looked just plain old mean; he was tall, lean and shrewd eyed.

"Thanks..." Soda said even though he noticed the coldness of her tone. But we wouldn't let that get us down; we were proud to be Curtis' and nothing she said would change that. "You don't look like our mother though." Sodapop commented in a tone I hadn't recognized from him before and it definitely didn't sound pleasant.

"Well, I would hope not!" pappy said with a cruel smile on his face as he pulled our luggage into the house. "Your mother was a traitor to her family and her kind when she married that greasy slime-ball..." I had the need to punch that old bastard in the face but I resisted the temptation by remembering that this was the only place we had to live.

"Yeah, well, we're ten times as greasy as our father. Maybe you'll want us to leave so that we don't scuff up your perfect sheets and pillows?" Soda said entering the house with me by his side. I smiled up at him with admiration; he had said about what I had been dying to say.

"Well, believe me, I wouldn't have let you two come here if we didn't need someone of Eva's kind to keep her out of trouble." grandma Banks was saying and Sodapop and I looked at one another with curiosity.

"Who the heck is Eva?" I asked, cocking one eyebrow like Two-Bit had showed me last week after long and tedious practice in front of the mirror.

"Eva Winston. Your parents were her godparents and due to the fact that we were your mothers parents we are in charge of her for a year before we can ship her off to a new foster home. She's nothing but trouble; you'll know her brother Dallas of course. Their father was friends with your own father." grandma Banks was saying and I nodded my head although I never knew that my father was friend with Mr. Winston or that Dally had a sister, but nobody knew a lot about Dally; he tended to keep to himself.

"Wait," Sodapop said turning to me, "Since when did Dally have a sister and how the hell did we end up in this situation?" I gave him a look that clearly said that I had no clue what the hell he was talking about and he explained, "I mean, I only agreed to come here to escape hoods and trouble and the whole social against greaser thing and to forget the thing with Dally and Johnny and now we've been landed back into this situation? My god, there's no escape..."

I didn't realize how right he was then, but he was; boy was he ever...


	4. Friend With Priviliges

**A/N: YAY! My writers block has officially dissolved and I have my so, so lovely fans and reviewers to thank for that! I'm going to update all of my stories because I HATE it when people abandon stories and I would absolutely hate to hate myself, if that makes any sense. I'm going to deepen the summary because if I don't think it explains enough, how will my fans? I'm sorry, all of those who reviewed any and all of my stories and I bid you ado! Also, I made a mistake by saying that all of my stories but this are SLASH's because NONE of my stories are SLASH's and I have _Fragile-Ego_ to thank for that! THANK YOU!**

**SUMMARY: Darry is given the chance to go to college in a special program but that means that Sodapop and Ponyboy will have to go live with their only living relatives, Grandma and Pappy Banks, their mother's Soc parents from Pennsylvania for the two years it will take Darry to graduate. Although Pony and Soda are happy to be away from the Soc vs. Grease wars raging in Tulsa, Oklahoma, they soon discover themselves missing their home, their friends and their oldest brother. But worst of all they learn that where Soc's are, Greasers are sure to follow…**

**Fragile-Ego: Ha, ha! Sorry form that slight confusion. NONE of my stories are SLASH's, nor is this one! Hope you review all of my chapters soon! Well, umm… THANKS AGAIN!**

**switchchick: Hey, thanks much! I'll update this and Gone With The Wind just for ya! I must give credit to you for this chapter because you assisted in breaking my writers block, so this chapter is dedicated to you! (Whooopee!)**

Chapter 4: Switchchick's Dedication 

**Ponyboy's Point of View**

Later that night Soda and I were forced to go to bed at nine o' clock because grandma said 'that we needed our sleep' and that 'it wasn't her fault that our brother let us stay up to un-godly hours of the night' which gave me and Soda a good laugh; we kind of thought it was funny how overly Christian old people were. I mean, sure, I believe in god, but Soda didn't and I wasn't too wild about the whole Christian thing either.

It was even worse that night because we had to share a friggin' room with that girl and we hadn't even gotten a chance to meet her yet. When we had gotten here, pappy had said that she was upstairs reading ('Like usual…' he had grumbled) but when we went into the room it was empty and the window was flung wide open, plus it would be easy to climb onto the roof and slide down; an easy escape.

There were plenty of rooms for us to have each had our own but grandma went grumbling about how she 'didn't want more rooms to have to clean', so we were stuck here with this girl that we knew nothing about except that grandma and pappy talked about her like a friggin' investment and that she was supposedly Dally's sister and was also supposedly a 'real' trouble maker, which I highly doubted as how the old people thought that Sodapop was a friggin' demon out of hell even though he was the nicest guy I knew around, anywhere.

"This is stupid." Soda was saying as he furiously threw his clothing and such into an empty dresser drawer. I thought to myself that I would have to label the dresser drawers as to which one was mine and which one was Eva's because even though I hadn't meant to go snooping about, when I checked for a free drawer I saw jeans and shirts that would've fit me and she seemed to wear guy's underwear and no bra's which Soda got a kick out of, but there was no hair grease in sight.

"I know, but just think, no more fucking fights." Soda stared at me strangely because I never swore, and when I did, I _never _said the word 'fuck' because if I did, Darry would probably hit me one upside the head. Darry had never hit me except for the night I came home late, but he would slap me upside the head when I cursed.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Soda said with a sigh, shutting the dresser drawer and laying back on his bed. Soda and I had pushed our beds together so that we could sleep next to each other so that my nightmares wouldn't act up and give grandma and pappy something more to complain about. It seemed lucky to me that at least the three of us had separate beds, even though the room situation were settled.

Just then, we heard a faint curse from out on the roof and a dark figure came crashing through the open window with a laugh. The figure stood up and observed us closely before absently pulling off a black leather jacket and revealing a regular white tee shirt that had the words 'President Johnson Is A Fascist Pig' written on it with a black marker.

"So, you must be ol' Dally's friends, huh?" the figure I guessed was Eva asked as she turned around and fixed her hair in the mirror. I noticed that on the back of her shirt a brown peace sign was painted on and some people had signed their names in pen next to the peace sign.

"Yeah, I'm Ponyboy Curtis." I told her, sitting next to Sodapop who had sat up at that time. He was looking Eva over in bewilderment and I figured that he was wondering the same thing as me; 'is she a girl?'

"And I'm his brother, Sodapop." Soda said to her as she turned around. Her hair was nothing like Dally's; it was almost black it was so brown and although her eyes were the same icy blue as Dal's had been, hers reminded me more of Christmas then they did of freezing to death in them. She had a warm and friendly face and it wasn't as poised as Dallas's had been but it did have a slight edge to it and bright freckles glowed in the light against her face.

"I'm Evangeline, but call me Eva, alright?" she told us. We both nodded our heads and watched as she popped an album onto a brand-new looking record player. The Beatles came on but it was okay; the song wasn't too bad. The song _This Boy _was playing and I noticed that Soda was gently tapping his foot and probably remembering the time that Dally had (believe it or not) commented on how much he liked this song.

I let out a slight sigh at the thought of Dally and Johnny but I looked back up at Eva. One other thing I quickly observed about her was that even though she wasn't wearing a bra, she looked to need one.

Eva must've noticed me looking her over because she turned away and sat on her bed, giggling a bit. Sodapop stood up and announced that he was going to go find a bathroom and so it was just Eva, the four Beatles, and me: John, Paul, George and Ringo, the damn bastards…

"So, how old are ya?" Eva asked me absent-mindedly, turning to face me and twiddling with her hair; she did look girlier that way, but she also looked like she had her mind on other things.

"Fifteen." I replied shortly to her. I would have given anything to know what the hell she was thinking about right then. "Why didn't I ever hear about you before?" I asked her, cocking one eyebrow, "And how come you look nuthin' like ol' Dally?"

She turned to face me and observed me, almost curiously like and then she stood up and did something unexpected: she kneeled down to my level on the bed and kissed me. I felt myself kissing her back, but I couldn't help myself.

She pulled away after a minute and whispered almost seductively, "Well, that's cause Dally wasn't my brother; I was just his best friend… with privileges, though…"


	5. Bye

Eva kissed Ponyboy again and they both got AID's and died, then Sodapop entered the room, saw the dead bodies and shrieked-like-a-girl to death.

An hour later Ponyboy and Sodapop's grandparents found them all, had a heart attack and died:

THE END

A/N: Okay, a disappointing ending, but I admit it, I have turned to the Dark-Side! That's right, I am now writing Star Wars Fan Fiction; forgive me!

If anyone wishes to continue this story, they can take the idea, the characters, whatever, go for it!

Thank you, my faithful reviewers, I bid ye ado...

Street Panther #1


End file.
